Tauros
by abused guard
Summary: daine finally decides to take action on the tauroses, by giving them females.
1. Decisions

  
  
Note- this takes place btween realms of the gods and first test. It's at numair's tower  
  
Disclaimer- my name is freke, not tamora pierce. Get the pic. Good so don't sue me i don't got much  
  


Tauros  


  
Daine shook her head as she heard once again of another girl who had been raped and murdered by a tauros.   
  
"Daine?" Numair, her friend and lover asked as he saw her shake her head.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "It's not right, Numair, it's just not right."  
  
"Of course it's not right that she died. She was only 13, and was out picking berries for her mother. She wasn't supposed to die then," Numair sympathized.  
  
"No it's not that."  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
"I wouldn't have told you Lady Daine had I not thought you could help," the old lady who had told them looked up at her.  
  
"How can I help against a tauros? I can't talk with them! Mithros, I won't even get near the beasts. I was near one before, and I wish to not repeat that again," Daine shivered remembering the time in the Realm of the Gods when a tauros had come close to raping her.  
  
"But you can help. You've found a problem, and you can fix it," the lady encouraged.  
  
Numair was thoroughly confused.  
  
" What problem?" Then she remembered what she had come to realize during that close encounter. "Ohhhhhhh. Thank you, I shall try."  
  
The lady grinned, "That is all I can ask." With that she walked away.  
  
"Daine," Numair put his hands on her shoulders, " What was that about?"  
  
Daine stopped. She could tell him, but then he might want to take control. Besides, would he understand? What foolishness, she thought, of course he would understand. She looked up into his eyes. They showed worry, love, and admiration all at once. He felt all that for her, he'd understand her plan.  
  
"Um-well I've always thought that tauroses weren't evil beasts. Well I thought that they were, but I thought they were only that way because of how the Gods made them. They never made any female tauroses. So the only way a male tauros could feel love would be to prey on female humans," she blurted out.  
  
Numair just looked at her, "Go on."  
  
"I think the old lady is telling me that I need to go to the Realms of the Gods, and fix this. I should have some power there."  
  
"But you aren't allowed back there."  
  
"Well then I'll have my ma or da do it for me," she said with her usual stubborness.  
  
He looked at her like he was about to say something, but thought better of it, "Go ahead my magelet, I can tell I won't be able to stop you."  
  
"Nice to know you've learned something," she joked.  
  
"I've learned something else too," he whispered leaning in close.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"What it's like to feel in love," his eyes showed he was completely sincere.  
  
Daine blushed and ran off to try and find a way to contact her ma.   
  
87^87^87^87^87^87^87^  
  
"Weiryn, look at her. She seems distressed, " Sarra called to her lover as she looked in a pool of water.  
  
Weiryn looked at his love, and realized what she wanted to do,Sarra, you can't go down there. It' will drain all of your strength."  
  
She looked at him, pleading in her eyes, "But she needs me."  
  
Like her daughter, Sarra could be very stubborn and Weiryn knew this was a fight he could not win.  
  
He sighed, " Okay, go, but be quick."  
  
  
  
  
next chapter soon. Luv ya! O and sitine! How'd i do?


	2. Night Wanderings

That night as Daine slept she was disturbed with images of her mother. She kept reaching for her only to find she was out of her grasp. She had finally come to terms with losing her after she had met her a few years ago, but to feel she was losing her again(even in a dream) was disconcerting. She awoke with tears on her pillow and an ache in her heart.   
  
It had been many months since Daine had had a dream about her mother, and she couldn't help but think her mother was trying to contact her. She sat up in the bed she and Numair shared. He was still sleeping, his hair slightly graying around the ears. He always joked they were from her, but Daine couldn't help but wonder if she should be worried.  
  
Quietly, she tiptoed out of bed and down the stairs to the back door of the tower that faced the woods. An owl hunting near the kitchen door for a mouse abandoned his mission to come and talk. Distracted, Daine nodded and cooed as he complained about his mate expecting to move from where they lived. Eventually, he finished and flew off in search of another field to gather mice. As soon as he had flown off three mice climbed out of a hole to gather around Daine. She sat down on the steps and stroked a baby one while what seemed to be the mother and father chit chat.   
  
As she watched them talk, she remembered the problems with the Taurus. That was how things should be. They need to be able to stay with their mates and not prey on innocent girls. Nature wasn't made to have inter species breeding anyways.  
  
How was she going to go about changing this, though? She wasn't allowed back in the Realms of the Gods, and her mom was restricted to Weiryn's. Her dream flashed across her mind. If her mom was trying to contact her, it must be extremely important. Her mom could definitely help her with her problem, and even Weiryn could help convince the Gods of what should be.  
  
Maybe she should try and go to sleep. Her mom might try and contact her again. She stood up off the step and placed the mouse back with her parents. The parents looked at her and squeaked a thank you. Daine smiled and continued her journey back to bed.  
  
2@@@@@@@@@@@  
Her mom was coming closer. Her mouth kept moving like she was saying something, but she could not hear her. Daine ran toward her but her mom seemed to be being pulled back and she never gained any distance.   
She focused on her mom's lips trying to make out what she was saying.   
She couldn't make anything out. Sarra's eyes seemed to plead with her; wanting her to understand. I can't, Daine shouted over the continuum.  
  
Her mom vanished and in her place was an image of Daine talking to a Taurus. The Taurus seemed to be more intent on Daine than what she was saying, but Daine kept diverting his gaze back to her face. She couldn't make out what she was saying, but due to her gestures it seemed she was talking about giving them a mate. The Taurus finally looked at Daine, snorted, and walked away. The snort seemed to mean he would think about it, and as he walked Daine's posture shrunk and you could see how scared she had been of the beast.  
  
This image faded again and her mom was back. She smiled and then turned and walked away. Daine wanted to run after her, but something seemed to hold her back.   
  
Then her dream ended.  



End file.
